


Senior Year

by kelleypress17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleypress17/pseuds/kelleypress17
Summary: The last year of high school can't seem to go quick enough for high schoolers Kelley, Christen, Alex and Ash, Meghan and Mallory.





	Senior Year

**Monday, 7:52 am, Diamond Bar High School hallways**.

"Can you believe it?" Kelley's voice rang through Ashlyn and Alex's ears as the freckled girl flung her arms around their shoulders as they walked down the hallway. "We finally made it." She added, contently.

"Made it?" Alex asked.

Kelley replied with a nod. "Our final year of high school, our _best_ year of high school. Our futures just around the corner! Oh, isn't it exciting?"

Ashlyn gave Alex a knowing look towards their small friend's excitement. Sure, Ash could understand the gist of Kelley's positivity, it was their 'last first day' of high school ever - something that Ash had longed for since her first day of high school, however, Kelley's over-the-top, hyperactive behaviour was not needed by anyone before eight am. "Settle down, Kel." Ash began. She removed herself from her friend's grip to get to her locker. "We still have to finish this year."

"Yeah, homeroom hasn't even started." Alex's raspy voice added to Ash's point, which was even raspier due to the limited amount of sleep caught the night before by the star forward. 

Kelley shrugged. "So what? I can feel it. This year is going to be the best yet."

"It better be." Ash stated, slinging her backpack off her shoulder to put her books in her locker. "Senior year school fees are a lot higher than the other years." She commented blankly. 

"Oh come on guys!" Kelley tried once more to get her friends involved in her happy mood. "Graduation, prom, senior ditch days." Kelley began to list off her fingers. 

"Followed by college fees, debt, depression and death." Ash added sarcastically, throwing a smug smile at Kelley which caused the freckled girl's smile to fall. 

"Damn Ash. What pit of black darkness did you fall into over the break?" Alex asked, directing her attention away from the mirror in her locker to her friends. 

Ash shrugged. "I did a lot of thinking over the summer. College is going to be a nightmare to get into and an even bigger nightmare to get out of. I mean, why does it cost so much to sit in a sit in a chair for like three hours a day and share a room with a complete stranger?"

"Because the economy is fucked?" Kelley half replied, half asked. She was very unsure of the actual answer behind Ash's question.

Alex closed her locker and put one backpack strap over her shoulder. "You could always try for a scholarship."

"Yeah, not all of us are star forwards who dominate in every game they play in and are expected to be on every Division One college watch-list." Ash smirked. 

"Hey, don't act like that." Alex smiled. "Do you think the USWNT would have won the 1999 World Cup without their goalkeeper?" 

Ash shrugged. "They certainly didn't win with them in any of the rest."

"Okay, I'll admit that I was way too keen about the first day back but you are making it your life mission to hate everything this morning." Kelley stated, pointing her index finger up at her blonde friend. 

"What can I say Kel? It's just apart of my charm."

"And an incredible charm it is." The three best friends turned their attention to the voice of Christen Press, another star forward on their team. The another 'super star in the making' next to Alex on the pitch. Christen had spent most of the summer break visiting family in the upper-half of California, leaving her three best friends behind in Diamond Bar. Although, Christen was a bit upset about her last summer break being spent away from her friends - Ash reassured her that barely anything happened in Diamond Bar when Christen was there, nothing was going to change whilst she was gone. And she was right, the summer had been quiet boring for Ashlyn Harris, all she seemed to do the entire break was work. The four best pals had a lot of catching up to do before homeroom.

"Chris!" Kelley squealed, engulfing Christen in a hug. "How was your summer?" Kelley asked, wiggling her eyebrows around. 

Christen rolled her eyes. "Is that suggestive eyebrow meant for the weird family events with my cousins attempting to make a rock band even though none of them have any musical talent... at all. It was brutal to listen to. Or are you referring to Matt?"

"Obviously your cousins band, duh." Alex replied, giving Christen a hug in greeting. 

"So tell me, tell me, tell me." Kelley edged her friend. 

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Well, we sort of just started hanging out more when I got back. He's such a nice guy and I really enjoy spending time with him." Christen smiled. Her friends watched as a slight blush swept across her cheeks. Matt was one of the soccer players on the boys varsity team, he was a local boy who had been through elementary and middle school with the girls. Him and Christen had hit it off at a party before the summer break and had basically been all about each other since. Kelley liked to call them 'the soccer power couple' but Ash just used the one word; 'disgusting'. Their relationship hadn't developed to boyfriend and girlfriend once the break started so of course her friends were itching to know if things had progressed since school was out.

"Yeah, yeah. Get it over with that sentimental bullcrap." Ash waved her hand, as if to flick away the words Christen was saying. "Did you guys do the dirty?"

"Uh... that's personal!"

"She totally did!" Kelley replied to Ash's comment with the evidence of Christen's reply. The two high-fives as Christen gave them a scowl. 

"Stop jumping to conclusions, we haven't done... that."

"Aw." Kelley sounded deflated. 

"But he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Alex asked, the excitement was evident in her voice. 

Christen nodded. "Like, three weeks ago, maybe. We made had a picnic at this park that we used to all hang out at as kids. It was super cute."

Alex clasped her hands over her heart. "That's so cute, Chris."

"Yeah it was..." Christen sighed.

"But?" Kelley chipped in.

"But what?"

"You don't sound overly convinced..." The freckled defender pushed, raising her eyebrow. 

The other two turned their attention to Christen to see if they could spot any signs of confusion and regret or if Kelley was simply just trying to make things awkward and weird. 

"It's not anything major." Christen dismissed.

"Hey, as best friends, it's your duty to tell us everything about this." Ashlyn explained.

"Everything?" Christen gulped.

"Everything. What side of the bed he usually sleeps on, his favourite flavour of gatorade, why he wears number fifteen on his jersey and do you think he will bald in the near future?" Alex asked, listing things off her fingers as her best friend stood in shock and confusion. "Everything." The blue eyed girl concluded.

"Wow. And I'm the one who's too intense." Kelley lamented. 

"Shut up, you so are."

"Uh, the left side, tropical, because it was the number given to him in JV and I don't think so, his dad isn't bald." Christen replied to every single one of Alex's inquiries. Alex shrugged in response to Christen's replies, happy with her answers.

"So what's the problem?" Ash asked.

Christen sighed. "It's not with Matt, per say." Christen began. "He sorta invited me over for dinner tonight to meet his parents."

"Oooh." Ash began. "Meeting the fam, that's a big step." The blonde explained. 

Alex saw the panic arise in Christen's facial features at Ashlyn's comment. "But a _good_ step, right?" She quickly stated, giving Ashlyn a quick glare for putting more stress on Christen. Ashlyn raised her arms up in defence. "It means he must really like you to meet his parents. I mean, you don't just bring over anybody to meet your family."

Christen nodded. "I guess..."

"The first step of meeting the parents is to not be nervous, just be yourself." Kelley instructed. "Unless they have a dog. Then be a far less enthusiastic version of yourself." Ashlyn added.

Alex turned to give both of the girls a cold stare. "What do you two know about meeting anyone's parents?" She asked, rhetorically, knowing very well that neither Ashlyn or Kelley had experienced a relationship long enough to meet their parents. 

"It's common sense." Kelley shrugged. 

"Says the girl who got stuck in a tree trying to catch a squirrel." Alex replied quickly. "You and common sense are the furthest thing from friends."

Christen shook her head. "No, it's not really his parents. I guess that sort of is a factor but he has a sister." The forward was not surprised when she heard three collective 'ooohs' from her friends. "Sisters are like one-hundred times scarier than parents."

It was no lie that it was crucial for girlfriends to click with their boyfriend's sister - that was the platform for a solid connection between Christen and Matt's entire family. It could make or break the entire relationship that Christen and Matt had created. Perhaps it would have been fine if Matt's sister was a lot younger than them but it made Christen gulp knowing that Matt was a twin.

"Tell me about it, Jerry's girlfriend tries so hard with me and Erin. It's pretty cute... it does get quiet annoying though." Kelley commented. 

Ashlyn nodded. "Same with Chris' girl."

"Who's the sister?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Christen shrugged. "She goes to some fancy school in heart of Los Angeles because she's like a total gun at soccer." Christen explained once she got the confused looks from her friends. 

"And you didn't check to ask?"

Christen shook her head. "Not really."

Kelley sighed, she gained Christen's attention by resting her hand on the forward's shoulder. "You, my friend, are a dumbass."

"I'm not. I just didn't think it was important at the time."

"It's extremely important." Ashlyn explained. "Come on, Chris. If she's really good at soccer than we'd probably know who she is. Who knows, maybe it's that girl you fouled as a sophomore in the grand final and she had to get carried off the pitch in a stretcher. That'd be so embarrassing... for you, hilarious for us."

"That was a brutal tackle." Kelley added. 

"She goes to that Carlton Prep. Sports Academy school. They're too 'good' to play us. They only play 'rich schools with decent soccer teams'." Christen mocked. "I probably don't even know her."

"Well - you'll find out tonight." Kelley said, shutting her locker door which was next to Ashlyn's.

Alex smiled at her friend. "Forget about that though, you still have a full day of school and training this afternoon before you have to start worrying. Plus, I'm like super proud of you for getting a boyfriend!" The blue eyed girl stated, squealing a little with the last part. 

Christen gave a genuine smile. "Thanks, Lex. And what about you guys?" She asked, looking at her friends in the small circle that they seemed to have formed by their lockers. "Any summer flings I should be aware of?"

Kelley was quick to shake her head. "We live in the driest town for cute people." She said with an eye roll to complete how annoyed she was about not 'finding' anybody cute in the summer. Her three friends gave a confused look at the freckled girl who didn't seem to notice. "No offence taken, of course." Ashlyn added. 

"What about you Lex?"

Ashlyn was quick to reply before Alex could even register what Christen had asked. "Pffft, please. She's too busy being hopelessly in love with Tobin to even look at anybody else because she doesn't want it to be considered as cheating... even though her and Tobin are not together." Ash and the other two friends let out a laugh before a pain in Ashlyn's shoulder took over the humour. 

"Ow!"

"What is the deal with everyone thinking I'm in love with Tobin?" Alex asked, clearly annoyed about the constant harassing about her friendship with one of her friends who doubled as her next-door neighbour. When Alex only got a laugh in reply from her friends, she continued. "We're just friends."

"And that must truly be heartbreaking." Kelley rested her hand on Alex's shoulder, the sarcasm in her tone rang through Alex's ears. Alex pushed her friends hand off her shoulder. "I'm not in love with Tobin, Kelley." She started. 

"Oh come on, Lex. She's like the most popular girl in school, starting quarter-back for the football team. I mean, she is basically already committed to Clemson and the year hasn't even started yet." Ashlyn explained. "And don't act like you don't get all flustered and embarrassed when she's around - you're basically skipping on a rainbow whenever you two talk." Christen added.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We're just been friends for so long - that's it. She's my next-door neighbour and our moms, are like, besties. It's not a sexual attraction." Alex lied through her teeth, looking anywhere but her friends eyes in fear that she might crumble with her major crush on the quarter-back. "Plus, she has a girlfriend." Alex shrugged.

"Again, that must truly be heartbreaking." Kelley stated.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Not really. She's nice, I've met her a couple of times."

"Once you find out her address, give me a call and I'll make it look like an accident." Ashlyn stated. 

"Concerning." Christen said, looking Ashlyn straight in the eyes. The goalkeeper lifted her arms up in defeat. 

_**BRRRRNG** _

The four friends looked down the hallway to the mass of students rushing to get to their classes. "Alright, lets get this over with." Ashlyn mumbled.

_****_ **Monday, 1:42 pm, Mrs. Lilley's Biology Class.**

Meghan Klingenberg, finished her first day of senior year in her favourite class; biology. 

The short-haired girl could never quiet explain her fixation with the subject. She loved the study of living organisms and the complexity of life as the world knew it - especially taxonomy. Her overall plan was to be a taxonomist after college but the girl really needed to start focusing more in her classes to, at least, be considered for a scholarship to an Ivy-League school. However, focusing in biology was beginning to become really hard for Kling since her crush since the sixth grade, Morgan Brian, had recently decided to take up biology as well. Not for any reason other than Morgan had too many free periods and her best friend, Mallory Pugh, took biology. 

The two were seated behind Meghan, chatting about boys, soccer and clothes. Literally nothing that would usually interest Kling at all, however, in contrast to that - anything that involved Morgan Brian was interesting to Kling. 

Meghan was caught in the words, not daring to turn around and give away her 'creep status' but was snapped out of it by her best friend, Lindsey Horan, bumping their shoulders together. "God, do those two girls ever shut up?" Lindsey groaned, her attention staying focused on the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. "Probably not. They might explode if they stop talking for more than five-minutes." Lindsey chuckled at the reply. 

"God, I am so excited for training this afternoon." Kling heard behind her from Mallory.

"Same. I'm just so happy that they finally got rid of Coach Ellis. She was horrible." Morgan added. 

"Tell me about it - Coach Ellis nearly cost us so many games last year. Thank God for Christen and Alex." 

"Right!" The shared a giggle between each other.

" _Right?!_ " Lindsey mocked from in front of them, only loud enough for Meghan to hear. "Shut up." She added with an eye-roll, scribbling something down on her note-book.

"Okay but like, Sam was telling me that she was talking to Alex and Christen after they had their captains meeting with the new coach at lunch and apparently this coach is, like, really strict on good grades." Mallory continued to gossip.

"Really? Why?" Morgan asked, even though Meghan couldn't see her, the short-haired girl could practically envision the cute, confused look on Morgan's face based on her tone. 

Mallory shrugged. "Something about good grades open up more opportunities for better colleges, some bullshit like that."

"But you can get a decent soccer scholarship without getting good grades." Morgan stated. "Just ask Sydney."

"Not anymooore." Mal strung along. "Apparently there's no playing time if anyone is failing any classes." Mallory noticed the drop of her best friend's jaw and nodded. "Yeah, coach is that strict."

Morgan groaned and sunk further into her seat. "Great." She mumbled. "I wish I had've known that before I took this class to bludge in. I suck at science. I mean, the only thing I know is the mitochondria is the largest cell. And that's from looking at memes." The girl groaned.

If Meghan had three more seconds to think it over, she would not have turned her chair around to reply to Morgan's comment. "It's not." It was simple - to her - Kling had basically considered herself apart of the two popular soccer girls conversation. She had heard every word and it wasn't like the two were whispering. It did, however, seem extremely strange and out of place for Morgan and Mal.

"Excuse me?" Mallory asked, in shock and confusion. She had no idea why some random kid was engaging in their private conversation. 

"Dude!" Lindsey harshly whispered, in an effort to stop her friend from embarrassing herself any further. 

"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell but it isn't the largest. The largest cell is actually the female egg." Meghan explained herself. 

"Uh... okay." Morgan replied, throwing a quick glance at Mal, completely unaware of Meghan's heart pumping a million miles an hour due to this being their first interaction since middle school. 

"It's just... you said you were struggling with biology and well, then you said a fact that was incorrect and if you want to play, you should probably know whats correct and incorrect." Kling bit her lip.

"Eavesdrop much?" Mallory looked Kling, wearing a red and black flannel, up and down. Lindsey stayed stiff, her attention not moving from the front of the classroom. Sure she loved her friend, but she was not about to get her head ripped off in an attempt to save Meghan from the angry wrath that was Mallory Diane Pugh. 

"No it's okay." Morgan replied, holding her hand up to stop Mal from saying something completely unnecessary. "You're smart at biology?" She asked.

Meghan crinkled her eyebrows in response and Morgan's question was enough for Lindsey to turn around and also give Morgan a weird look. Meghan Klingenberg was - by far - the best student in Diamond Bar High when it came to the subject of Biology. Nobody was close to even competing with her for the top spot. With all the little academic trophies and announcements made about the student, it was almost common knowledge that Meghan was 'smart at biology'. 

"Yes..." Meghan replied slowly. 

"Damn. You're lucky." Morgan replied with a slight smile. It was nothing major, her teeth weren't even showing, the smile probably went unnoticed by Lindsey it was that tiny. However, to Meghan - it was by far her greatest accomplishment in life. _I made Morgan Brian smile_ , Meghan thought as the final bell for school rang through the classes and halls of Diamond Bar High. "Let's hurry." Mallory told Morgan as she stood up from her chair and put her backpack on her left shoulder. "By the sounds of this new coach, the last thing we need is to be late."

Morgan nodded quickly. "I'm right behind you."


End file.
